


A Senraq Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [23]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, fluffy family times, raising an avatar can be hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tonraq and Senna briefly contemplate having another child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Senraq Fanfic

            Senna sighed and flopped down on a chair, broom in hand.

            “All done?” Tonraq called, stepping through doorway from the main hall and crouching down beside her.

            Senna smiled.  “For now, at least.”

            Tonraq hummed low and rubbed a hand down her arm.  She smiled, leaning into his touch.

            “Have you ever considered having another child?” Tonraq asked.

            Senna looked up at him.  “Another one?”

            He nodded.

            She rolled the handle of the broom between her fingers, thinking, and just then, Korra rushed into the room, rock debris crumbling from the wall and fire trailing behind her.

            “Mom!  Mom, Dad, look, I can firebend too!”

            Korra punched at the air and a small gout of flame shot from her fist, singeing the towels hanging along the wall.

            Senna looked at Tonraq and they both burst out laughing together.

            “I think one is quite enough,” Senna said.

            Tonraq chuckled and picked up Korra. “I think I’m inclined to agree.”


End file.
